


What You Brought Back Home

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [49]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Army, Gen, Humor, Ogres, One-Sided Attraction, Prisoner of War, Prowl is just so done with everything, Short One Shot, Wet and Tired and Dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl is just frustrated that she can't get to her shower after an eventful patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Brought Back Home

Prowl hated long border trips for a reason.  The elements, the soreness, and especially the lack of good hygiene.

 

She wasn't some noble woman who fainted at the sight of a stained dress.  She could handle the tough stuff.  Make do sleeping in the mud and the grass.

 

But like everyone else, there was only so much she could take of it.  Prima, even the other soldiers had had enough of it.

 

So when they returned back to the castle and barracks, everyone headed to the showers.

 

Sadly, Prowl had to wait.  She wanted nothing more than to just get into her private shower and clean off all the mud and dirt caked to her body.

 

But fate had other ideas.

 

"Um... Colonel?"

 

She had to stop and wait.  Wait in her filthy uniform and disgusting, mud riddled body as she turned to the soldiers who were escorting their prisoners.

 

"What...What should we do with them?"

 

Looking up, she faced the ogres they had apprehended during the patrol.  It had been what had made the patrol take so long in the first place.  It was hard keeping them under guard while trying to move an entire patrol.

 

"Uh... get them cleaned up and into chains.  Then get them into someplace to hold them... someplace that will fit them."

 

"But Colonel... what building could possibly hold them?  A-And... how do we clean them?"

 

Even more shit to deal with.  And the ogre's constant stare at her only made it worse.  Protocol dictated that any prisoners surrendered to the highest ranked soldier of the group, but these ogres... There was something off-putting about them.

 

They hadn't taken their eyes off her the whole time.  And any time she shouted at them to either behave or do what the guards needed them to do, they did it.  Geez, it was like they couldn't stop aweing over her.  Were they not used to female commanders or something?

 

But now they were just making it harder for her to get a damn shower...

 

Troublemakers they would be.  She could already tell.

 

END


End file.
